Krystalin
Real name: Ruth Kirsten Porter-Ogada Current aliases: Krys Porter Relatives:Zakarii "Zak" Ogada (brother), Andre Daniel Ogada (father, deceased) Identity: Public Marital status: Single Group affiliation:X-men 2099 Hair:Black Eyes:Brown Krys Porter-Ogada is a member of Xi’an Chi Xan’s X-Men in the year 2099, when the Synge Corporation attacked Xi’an’s gathering and attempted to assassinate him. Krystalin had recently returned from a rescue mission alongside her teammate, Meanstreak, to save the mutant Bloodhawk from the Synge Corporation and offer him a place on the team. But Bloodhawk refused, and the pair returned to the Neuvo Sol Arcology empty-handed. Shortly afterwards, the Synge Corporation attacked, believing that Xi’an had murdered their founder, Noah Synge. An assassin wounded Xi’an, and Synge’s security forces raided the gathering. The X-Men escaped with the injured Xi’an and fought back by breaking into the Synge Corporation to prove Xi’an’s innocence. Krystalin joined Meanstreak and another teammate, Metalhead, on the mission, but her other two companions were quickly captured by Synge’s Rat Pack. Krystalin escaped and snuck into the office of the new head of the corporation, Lytton Synge. She threatened him with a crystal shard until the X-Men’s betrayer, Junkpile, grabbed her from behind. Soon, the rest of the X-Men arrived and rescued their fellow teammates, and together they fought with Junkpile and rescued her and Xi’an, who had been taken by Junkpile. But Junkpile killed Serpentina in the fight before Xi’an disabled him with his destroying hand. The X-Men later buried Serpentina in a crystal coffin, created by Krystalin. The remaining X-Men returned to their temporary headquarters at the abandoned Hoover Dam, but soon Meanstreak left to find his friend, Jordan Boone. Krystalin and Timothy Fitzgerald followed him, but La Lunatica of the Theatre of Pain captured them on the way to New York. Though when Luna used her powers to expose and feed off of painful, repressed memories, Timothy’s electrical powers went berserk and fried the restraining collars on the X-Men, as well as Luna. Luna quickly turned on her masters, leaving the X-Men free to leave the Theatre. Krystalin and her fellow X-Men returned to the investigation of Meanstreak’s friend. They traveled first to his apartment, and based on a hidden journal of Boone’s, they continued on to the office of the man-beast, Ravage. Ravage was unable to give them any information about their friend, but he pointed them to Alchemax’s floating city, Valhalla, which Boone had been researching. Then, together with Ravage, the X-Men traveled to the floating city and fought with the genetically engineered Heimdall. Meanstreak was able to destroy Heimdall only when his friend Boone, engineered to be the Asgardian god, Loki, gave him a device to shut off Heimdall’s powers. Krystalin and the rest then helped the citizens of Valhalla escape while the 2099’s Spider-Man, Punisher, Doom, and Ravage shut the failing city down. While the rest of the X-Men searched for the woman known as Mama Hurricane, Xi’an charged Krystalin with finding and meeting up with his old, fellow Lawless member, Victor Ten Eagles, in Santa Fe. Krystalin found him there and showed him the card with the X on it that Xi’an had given her. Ten Eagles then brought her to see a silhouetted figure that resembled the 20th Century X-Men’s Archangel. But after they investigated an attacked commune, where the workers were frozen to death, and a base in the Sangre de Cristo Mountains, they discovered that the silhouette was one of Zhao’s genetically-accelerated X-Men, he called the Chosen, who were engineered to mimic Charles Xavier’s original group. The one that resembled Archangel was a mutant called Wingspan. They fought with Zhao’s X-Men, and nearly bested them, until Zhao appeared and used his psychic abilities to knock both unconscious. Krystalin later sent a message to Xi’an to join them in the mountains, and when the X-Men arrived they found Krystalin and Ten Eagles hypnotized and encouraging the rest to join Zhao’s group. But they disagreed, and after a battle with Zhao’s X-Men, they were all captured. Though because Xi’an’s mind was too strong to hypnotize in the same way, Zhao entered his mind in order to dominate him, but Xi’an’s repressed, criminal personality took over Xi’an’s mind and defeated Zhao, leaving him comatose. Xi’an and Timothy, then called Skullfire, later left the group. But only Skullfire returned, with Luna, and explained that Xi’an left to join the Theatre of Pain. Shortly afterwards, Krystalin’s brother Zakarii called her and informed her that their father, Andre Daniel Ogada, head of the Soldiers of the Panther, had died. Krystalin headed to Oakland at her brother’s request, for their father’s funeral. After the funeral, a downpour, laced with hallucinogens by the Free Radical group, disoriented Krystalin. She recovered quickly and went to dinner with her brother. During dinner, they repeated the same arguments their parents had, where Krystalin was concerned about spirituality and inner searching, and Zak pushed the necessity of the Soldiers of the Panther over any other considerations. Then Daze, one of the Free Radicals, attacked and kidnapped Zak. Krystalin woke up alone, until Zak’s second in command, Miko Nishihara, arrived and together they listened to the demands of the group via a recording. The Free Radicals offered Zak’s life in exchange for the freedom of a captured member of their group, Billy Zedd, aka Billy the Kid. Miko wanted Krystalin to stay out of the fight, and so she turned to an old friend, Havana, who brought her to Nurf, a psychedelic-obsessed follower of the musical group, the Disinterred. Nurf brought Krystalin to the ruins of Berkley University, where the two fell into a trapdoor and were soon captured by the Free Radicals. When Miko refused to negotiate with them, Krystalin agreed to free their friend from jail. Krystalin broke into the prison using the identity of a dead Panther, and freed Billy. Miko appeared and attacked her, but before she could beat Krystalin in hand-to-hand combat, Billy threw a neural shock toy on her, reducing her to a fetal position. Once Krystalin returned with Billy, she found that the Free Radicals still wouldn’t let either her or her brother go. Krystalin had no choice but to break free from her bonds and destroy a satellite set to release an EMPulse over half the state. In the resulting confusion, Zak set off a beacon to the Panthers, and the Free Radicals quickly escaped. Then, before Zak and Krystalin could argue about whose fault it was, Doom’s message declaring himself President came through. Krystalin then caught up with Meanstreak, who was dealing with his friend Boone’s transformation into Halloween Jack, and his takeover of Las Vegas. Krystalin encouraged Meanstreak to leave Jack, who taunted them about their obvious mutual attraction, and Doom appeared to contain Jack’s unreality field in time to keep Jack from hurting Krystalin. Together they left Vegas to return to the X-Men. When the Theatre of Pain captured the rest of the X-Men, Krystalin and Meanstreak contacted Bloodhawk to help them rescue their teammates. Krystalin nearly fell into a fissure caused by the L.A. earthquake until Bloodhawk swooped down and saved her. They soon traveled to the Theatre and saved the mutants Quiver and Sham from the Theatre’s security, outside the Floodgate, the Theatre’s gathering point for its victims. They arrived in time to fight Zhao’s X-Men, unthawed and controlled by the Theatre, and watched as Xi’an turned on the Theatre’s leader, Brimstone Love. But before Xi’an could turn on the X-Men, Luna used her powers to shock him out of his criminal persona. Then Doom appeared again, announcing that he had created Halo City to act as a refuge for the Theatre’s victims. Krystalin and the X-Men later traveled to Halo City and became the city’s Protectorate. Krystalin joined Meanstreak in patrolling the city, and later, while the rest of the X-Men fought the Graverobber’s Undead, Krystalin was with Morphine Somers, the acting governor of Halo City, when Anthony Herod attempted to assassinate him. Herod sent a Kamikaze Brain Blaster to seek out Somers and explode, but Krystalin encased it in crystal and threw it through the window, where it exploded harmlessly. Krystalin joined the X-Men for the final fight with the Graverobber when Somers planted a bomb on Graverobber’s hostage, which exploded and killed the Graverobber. She was there when Victor Ten Eagles appeared and told Xi’an that a man calling himself the Foolkiller was hunting down and killing their former Lawless members, and had torn off Ten Eagles right arm. Krystalin also helped the remaining ex-Lawless fight the Foolkiller, and alerted the Protectorate to assist, calling Meanstreak who disappeared while running to her aid. When Halo City flooded, thanks to the approaching planetoid, Krystalin helped her fellow X-Men rescue many of the city’s citizens from the raging waters. She was also among the X-Men who were captured by Vulcann and Metalhead’s godson, hyper-aged by Vulcann into Darkson. Once Darkson destroyed the invading Atlanteans, and Vulcann himself was killed by the combined efforts of Bloodhawk and Metalhead, Krystalin boarded the last boat out of Halo City. Along with the rest of her teammates, she sailed away to the Savage Land, the last dry piece of land on the planet. Krystalin accompained the others to recrut female members of X-men in a huge battle Storm's daughter Medea and Krystalin created the new thunder crystal. Powers: Crystallization: ability to create hard crystalline constructs from atmospheric mineral content, and use them to fashion into staff weapons, shards to throw, shields, or encase a person within. Abilities: Krystalin is trained in some hand-to-hand combat. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mutants